


Never Coming Home

by SimpleKpopStan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American History, American Politics, F/M, Husband Kim Namjoon, Light Angst, Politics, President Park Jimin, Vice President Kim Namjoon, War, father Kim Namjoon, mother reader, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleKpopStan/pseuds/SimpleKpopStan
Summary: Summary: War has broken out amongst the largest powers of the modern world, with another arms race coming to fruition Namjoon finds himself in a tough situation. He looks back upon the decisions of his predecessors, attempting to guide president Park to a choice that ceases bloodshed. The thoughtful politician comes across an option that would end the war along with the life of his military wife stationed in the vicinity.Warning(s)/etc: political, character death, generally off-putting, mass murder, friendly fire, little care for human life, angst





	Never Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Still kind of a wip cause I don’t know if the ending is to my liking. 
> 
> A/N: This is complete fiction I do not condone the act of war, genocide, or hating someone because of the country they are from. And yes I realize Jimin and Namjoon are not U.S citizens and neither of them could be the U.S president but it’s fiction so deal with it. This story doesn’t really focus on the relationship of the reader and Namjoon, mainly just the turmoil of the country and how it has affected him.
> 
> Song: The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance
> 
> Pairing: Vice President!Father!Kim Namjoon x Soldier!Reader WWIII au, based around the American government system/political system, based on the decisions made by Harry Truman
> 
> Posted on my tumblr simplekpopstan 11/23/18

“I love you,” his voice caught as another wracking sob ripped through his person, his thoughts thrummed with the news coming out of the Korean peninsula. North Korean and Russian forces had captured the majority of the land and cities north of Busan, they were practicing total war - leave no survivors, nothing unburned. Namjoon felt the greed of selfishness gnawing at his heart, prior to this ring with his wife he had been using his power in any way possible to get stationed somewhere else. But that isn’t how it works, he needed to be fair to every soldier. If he was aiming to get one out he needed to get all bodies moved.

Namjoon found himself crying heavier as his wife told him of the carnage she saw that day, the bodies that were blown to bits, the orphaned children who ran to any safe haven. Even with the length of this war Namjoon always found his nonpolitical side getting the better of him. He would blubber to Y/n every time she called, going on and on about the cities that were demolished with millions of inhabitants dead all due to the failures of previous members of the United States government.

“Joon, honey? I have to go, a new deployment is coming in. I’ll be okay, just keep yourself and Ava safe,” she always sounded resilient, but with the new incidents even her resolve started to crack. The inklings of doubt had finally cemented into her mind, with the rate of soldiers dying to the enemy their base was soon to be understaffed and eventually conquered. “You have to stay strong, not just for me or Ava but for the millions of people that are watching you from their homes. They’re depending on you and Jimin to make a safe world again. I’ll call you whenever I can, I love you.” Click.

Their home phone clicked back into its dock, though calloused hands lingered on the plastic device. Namjoon loathed the end of the few calls he got from Y/n, her voice brought him comfort even with the buckets of tears it also created between the both of them. But his conscious still felt guilty knowing that he kept information from his longtime wife, his colleague and president Park Jimin had a decision to make. One that affected every soldier on the frontline, their families, but most of all if history were to repeat itself it would end this casualty high battle.

The first missile was fired from a Russian military base in Belarus targeting the United Kingdom, though with the advanced technology it was easily shot down. Namjoon had been seated in the meetings following that power display from the Russian military, listening as every side argued for repercussions. As vice president, his voice was sparingly heard the other leaders vocalizing their frustrations at a young and recently elected president Park to use the U.S military to muscle down any uprisings to follow deemed punishments.

Stress and pressure, the feelings that lingered on the shoulders of Jimin and Namjoon, they felt the second rise of McCarthyism rushing throughout the entirety of their country’s citizens, the red wave was washing over the people and everyone was catching the current. Humankind was painted red with the hatred for eastern Europe who had already felt the Russian strength months prior to the missile incident. Europe was falling into imperialism once more, no longer the Roman empire but a true threat that held the power of skilled scientists and renowned military strategists.

The news blasted on the third Tuesday of November in the year of 2033, the Russians had signed an agreement to the North Korean dictatorship, promising the Korean peninsula to reunite under the North Korean dynasty. A combination of North Korean and Russian soldiers had been spotted gathering near the border of the unfriendly countries, hell was ready to break loose at the drop of a pen.

The North Korean-Russian alliance declared war on the Republic of South Korea on March 1st, 2034. The true battle did not begin until a week later, the soldiers descended upon the Korean border with a total war mindset, nothing was to be left standing. Countries within the European Union and surrounding countries took to action almost immediately - fast to declare war on countries that threatened the stability of the rest of the world. The United States found themselves in a war amongst its political parties, conservative Warhawks campaigned for immediate action, follow in the steps of their European counterparts. While liberals continued to wait it out, wanting the war to come to an end without involving every major power on the globe.

Similar to World War II the U.S was dragged into a world in turmoil by the hands of a bombing upon the already once reconstructed Pearl Harbor. At that point the Warhawks won out at the urging of the citizens, president Park and Namjoon were pushed by Congress to deploy the majority of the navy to the southwest side of Japan, preparing to take action against the North Korean-Russian alliance. 

With all the commotion around the capital, Namjoon found himself secluded, walking the halls of the white house. The portraits of Jimin’s predecessors passing by at every step, his feet came to an abrupt stop once he saw the man he was looking for. Harry S. Truman, vice president turned president, the commander-in-chief who ordered for the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki during WWII.

Golden trim garnished the perimeter of the sophisticated portrait, the half-smiling face of Truman bored back at the younger politician. “How did you manage,” his voice was hoarse with the number of debates and discussions he had been through in the past week. Everything was coming down to one decision, an inhumane and cruel reality that would put anyone on the war-front to their grave. Japan lost over 200,000 citizens those fateful days, did he truly want Jimin to follow the same legacy?

His heart wrenched at the logical thoughts all pointing toward the answer he knew was the correct course of action. He ached from the amount of frustration boiling over within his being, but he had to tell Jimin the choice he advocates for.

Pristine leather shoes clicked down the hallway to the oval office, a frantic pace that could only belong to the always rushed vice president. Wood doors snapped open at the immense force, “Jimin, I know what we have to do,” his voice quaked with every syllable. His mind shook vigorously with the conflicting feelings of his heart, but he loved this country and he saw the future in his daughter. The future that held no imperialism only the alliances of war free countries with similar values.

Namjoon was willing to lie in the grave he dug, he had been working up the courage to call his wife and tell her the decision the executive branch had made. His daughter wouldn’t grow up in a war zone, she would be sans mother but his choice was to lose his wife or watch while the world he loved fell to the hands of vengeful conquerors.

His thriving bravery persisted throughout the month as the arrangements were being made, the air force had been packing up for the past weeks to ensure the success of their upcoming mission. The overall mood was somber outside of his buzzing mind, everyone within the closest departments knew of the horrific act that was going to occur less than a few days from the current time.

Jimins lips were completely demolished with all his nervous ticks roughly nipping at the soft skin, his body was burning within. “Are you sure this is the right course of action,” his tone shifted to something somber at the vivid images of Japan filtering through his train of thought, “we’ll be causing so much harm.”

Hands adorned with chewed fingernails clasped around Jimin’s shoulder, attempting to denote their faltering solidarity. “I have the so much to lose and I ardently support this plan,” both men grimaced at the thought of the elders wife. “I understand your thoughts of diplomacy but you know that we can’t offer friendly solutions with enemies who aren’t willing to negotiate,” his large hands retracted from the president’s shoulder, deciding to place them neatly at his sides.

Well-kept brows furrowed at the insistence of his advisor, “Your wife is out there,” Jimin’s tone grew darker at the morbid notion. “You have a daughter that needs her mother and yet here you are. Pushing me to genocide,” he wanted to raise his voice to a screech, he cared for Namjoon like a brother but he couldn’t begin to fathom what was going through that vibrant mind of his. “What the hell has got into you?”

Namjoon violently flung himself from the chair he had found purchase in moments before, “What are you accusing me of?”

The president’s usually calm demeanor was taken aback by this uncharacteristic outburst, “Namjoon, sit back down and listen to me,” his commanding yet gentle timbre coaxed. “I know you better than my own social security number, you’re a family man. But this is unbelievably outrageous coming from you, I’ve watched you protect Y/n and now Ava for the past fifteen years. This isn’t like you, you’re rational, composed, thoughtful, with this war you’ve become brash,” his eyes lingered to the other politicians crumbling form - he had hit home.

Jimin hopped up from his seat across the desk, mimicking the acts of comfort Namjoon had shown him, “Go home, call Y/n, take care of Ava. Think. Ten days, think this through for ten more days and if you come to the same conclusion I’ll send the reconfirmation of the order.”

Multiple strands of hair pointed every way from Namjoons light hair from the immense amount of times his fingers ran through the layers, he waltzed into his shared home looking like an absolute mess.

“Daddy!” small patters resounded through the foyer of his quant home, a girl who barely came above his knees wound herself around his legs upon impact. His heart was crippled by the child who looked similar to the spitting image of his wife, Namjoon micro grimaced to avoid the keen eye of his observant daughter.

Namjoons towering figure folded over to perch Ava on his hip, gently dancing her to the front living room to dismiss the nanny. “Thank you, Jen,” he lead her back to the front door with Ava still clinging to his front, “have a good night.” Namjoon found himself wandering with Ava in his arms, no particular room in the house calling his name. He weaved in and out of each room until he stopped in front of Y/n’s reading room, his right hand reached out to ghost over the silver knob.

Ava pushed against his firm chest, forcing him to relinquish his unknowingly harsh grip, “Dad you know I’m not allowed in mommy’s quiet room.” Her cutely high pitched voice rang in his ears, flushing away the fog that clouded over his consciousness. He couldn’t think of the words he wanted to say to Ava when it come to Y/n, Namjoon desperately wanted her to understand what her mother was going through, what their entire family was going through.

His free hand brushed a few straggling pieces of hair behind her petite ears, an unreadable expression contorting his features. She looked too much like Y/n, his heart hurt with the thought of Ava being the only piece of Y/n he would have left after this war. “Daddy’s not feeling very well,” he exaggerated a cough to make her giggle, “how about you get yourself ready for bed?” Ava gingerly removed herself from her father’s arms once he bent down far enough for her feet to make contact with the wood floor.

Namjoon walked down to the kitchen searching for a fast quench of his pounding heart, his legs lead him to the home phone dock sitting on their counter. It was 11 am in Korea by this point, she would be out and about by this time but maybe just maybe he would get lucky and catch her.

“Ava and I love you so much, call me back please,” he needed Y/n’s reassurance, his emotions were scorching him from the inside out. Namjoon desperately yearned for her guidance along with the simplicity of having her near him. But he was a grown up, he had a child to take care of, a country to cultivate and a president to answer to in ten days time.

“Dad, tuck me in?” momentous thoughts had left Namjoon ignorant to the world around him even the bounding leaps of Ava coming down the stairs to encourage him. His robotic movements were completely mindless as he carried Ava to her pastel-colored bedroom, tucking her under the covers with a quick peck to the forehead. His figure lingered near the door for a few moments longer before flicking the light off and leaving him alone again.

Nine days had passed since Namjoon made that phone call to Y/n, everything felt hectic as the deadline approached at light speed. Jimin continued with his pestering always encouraging his elder friend to reconsider every possible option. All the politicians were getting antsy, no one truly had an answer and majority of them were oblivious to the plans coming out of the president and vice president. The citizens were living under an opaque veil with only the prestigious departments being in the loop of the agreed upon plan.

Jimin paced within the inclosed space of his office, back and forth over and over again waiting for the moment his advisor would knock on the door. This was it, the deadline had descended, the decision needed to be made within the next 6 hours. His bright eyes perked up at the sound of the door opening, “Not even going to knock?” Namjoon braced his knuckles against the interior of the door, giving Jimin a minor amount of obedience.

“What have you decided on?” The younger politician was blunt when it came to life or death choices, he was finished beating around the bush with Namjoon.

“I talked with diplomats,” Jimin hated the way Namjoon’s voice carried a somber tone, his emotions were breaking through the dam he had worked so hard to build. Ceasing, everything was creaking to a halt between the two friends, he knew Namjoon too well. The decision had been made almost instantaneously and silently within the oval office, they had to do what was best for the country.

Jimin reinstated the order later that day.


End file.
